A Little of Both
by CastieltheCompanion
Summary: Rory has some romantic confusion with the Doctor and Amy.


Amy strode around the consol for the fourth time, hoping she might catch something she hadn't before. She paused in front of the weebly lever, and, looking cautiously from side to side, allowed her hand to linger over it.

Bored, bored, bored, bored, she thought impatiently. Might as well make it a bit exciting' yeh? Nothing the Doctor can't fix.

She shot a sideways glance in either direction again before slowly wrapping her delicate fingers around its cushioned handle, threatening to pull.

"Amy! There you are!" an eccentric voice came bellowing from the entryway.

Amy snapped her hand back where it shot straight at her side. Looking up, she caught glance of the Doctor strutting towards her.

"Hello, Amy, you know what I was just thinking? Oh, don't answer that, of course you don't, let me just tell you. I was thinking," he grinned childishly, his eyes twinkling with delight. "I was thinking we should go out and do something normal."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Right, like you could pull that off, Mister Bow-Tie," she scoffed in her irresistible Scottish accent.

The Doctor didn't seem to take notice of this comment as he bound off excitedly at the controls. "Dinner and a movie! Day at the park! Whatever the Ponds would like to do," he exclaimed, gleaming with excitement.

Amy half smiled. She loved this side of the Doctor, silly and playful yet clever and simply magnificent.

"Dinner it is then," she declared, winking at the Doctor. "No catch though, right, Doctor?" she glowered, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

He grinned dopily. "No catch," he winked back, rocking on his heels. "Now go and get yourself ready, Miss Pond, and call in Rory!"

As Amy left, Rory came in through another doorway. "Hey, Doctor, have you seen Amy?" he asked bluntly, jutting his thumb behind him. "I can't seem to find her anywhere, in this …maze of a ship…" he trailed off, glancing behind him.

The Doctor looked up from the consol and, smiling, toddled over. "I've no idea," he said quietly, slightly cocking his head and grinning.

Rory gulped. "Well, Doctor, if you do-" He paused. The Doctor gleamed at him warmly, gently rocking on his heels once more. His thin lips were pressed into a wirey smile, and he was looking expectedly, almost impatiently, at Rory with great interest.

Rory swallowed again, and this time he took a step forward. "I mean, with what your TARDIS and all…" he started again, but he seemed lost.

The Doctor smiled. "I was thinking we could all go out to dinner, you know, the Ponds and their raggedy Doctor," he said warmly.

Rory wasn't sure what quite to do, so he just swallowed nervously once more. "That's nice," he tried, noticing just how clammy his palms had become.

The Doctor took an excited step forward, but kept his voice down to a grumbling happy whisper. "Don't you think that sounds lovely, a night out with the Doctor, just normal, ordinary, people?"

Rory pretended not to notice his emphasis on people, or the closing gap between them. He swiped his tongue over dry cracked lips, wetting them.

The Doctor leered forward, and, to Rory's surprise, tilted his head slightly, letting his eyes flutter. Rory knew just then what he wanted, and he allowed himself to mimic the Doctor's sudden actions.

Rory shut his eyes completely and let it happen, and his heart accelerated as he felt the Doctor's cool lips brush his own. He was sure the Doctor would notice his increased heartbeat, the fiery jumps belting in his chest.

It then occurred to Rory how nice this felt, however unnatural. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed closer to the Doctor desperately.

Suddenly he was kissing air, and the Doctor was across the room. He began to miss the feeling of his lips against his own before wondering how the Doctor managed to gain so much distance in so little time, and after such a wonderful thing.

He looked up to see Amy strut in wearing a very flattering tube top, flowing jacket and delightful miniskirt. He nearly forgot everything that just happened in sheer amazement from his wife's attire, and he quickly crossed the room to embrace her.

"Amy," he breathed, inhaling her scent. "I was looking all over for you."

Amy smiled flirtatiously and kissed his on the cheek. "Mmm. Did the Doctor tell you what we're doing tonight?" she asked happily, flitting her skirt playfully.

Rory's breath caught in his throat as he heard the Doctor's name mentioned. Had that ever really happened? He couldn't tell.

"Yeah, and you look lovely. Absolutely beautiful," he murmured admiringly.

It was true; Amy looked speechless. But he caught sight of the Doctor's disdainful expression as his body pressed against his wife's. Almost jealousy, Rory thought, until the Doctor looked away and threw down a lever, causing the engines to cease.

He hopped over to the doors as Amy and Rory collected themselves.

Rory smiled politely. "Ladies first," he said gently, gesturing towards the door.

Amy curtseyed and walked gracefully out. Rory was soon to follow, and as he passed through the TARDIS doors he received a very mischievous wink from the Doctor, who he could have sworn did not accidently let his hand swipe across Rory's unsuspecting bum as the TARDIS was shut and locked.


End file.
